Sleeping Dogs: Tigerclaw Part 1
by PizzaDeliveryBoyRafi
Summary: After the events of Sleeping Dogs, Pockchak and Broken Nose Jiang have told everyone in Sun-On-Yee that Wei is a cop. No one really cares because they knew Wei was a good guy. But after the announcement, everyone changed for some reason and the 18k have a special surprise for Wei Shen.


Sleeping Dogs: Tigerclaw Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sleeping Dogs. The owners of the franchise are Square Enix and United Front games so all rights go to them. I have written this story just for fun.

"Hey Ricky boy, how's it been" Said Wei.

"Alright, stuff has been going on though" Said Ricky.

"Yeah, why's that?" Said Wei.

"Listen, ever since Pockchak and Broken Nose Jiang revealed to me, Duke and Conroy that you're a cop, everyone's changed. Duke, he flipping went to drugs and stays at the K-bar everyday trying to score all the time with the waitresses, Conroy's been having arguments with everybody for no flipping reason and I think to myself that something's going to happen to you and what happens to you will affect everyone in Sun-On-Yee, hell it might even affect Vivienne and even your girlfriend Tiffany." Said Ricky.

"Why, what do you think is going to happen to me?" Said Wei.

"Listen, when you killed Big Smile Lee and Dogeyes, the 18k weren't very happy with you. And know everyone knows you're a cop so they definitely won't be happy with you. Now, from my sources, I've heard that there planning something, something called 'Operation Shen'." Said Ricky.

"Seriously, operation Shen? That sounds like a murder plan or something. Do you know more?" Said Wei.

"Nah, that's all I know, but here's some advice, keep your head down and stay low. Just keep a low profile. If it is a murder their planning, you got the whole of Sun-On-Yee with you so stay cool but keep a low profile. Anyway, I got to go, Vivienne's got a concert, and if I miss it, I'll be given a lecture on relationships and stuff like that. See you later Wei." Said Ricky.

"Yeah, catch you later." Said Wei.

DUH-DING! Wei got a text message. He checked his phone and the message said "Hello Wei, meet me at Central Financial district behind the wedding hall. Come in an Hour. The text was from an unknown number. Wei wondered and though "Who the hell is this person". DUH-DING! Wei got another message. It read "TIGERCLAW" in block capitals. Wei then went home. He didn't give a damn about this Tigerclaw person.

Wei got home in an hour. He was at his Kennedy Town house. He realised his valet parking man wasn't there. "Strange, he's normally here at this time" Wei said. He then went to his front door and saw what had happened. His house was in pieces. His aquarium was broken. His windows all shattered. His kitchen demolished. His whole house was destroyed. The television was the only item that wasn't destroyed. Wei ran to the TV and saw a note. It said "TURN ME ON". Wei followed what the note had said and turned the TV on.

"Hello, . I've been longing for this moment to meet you. I heard you are the aggressive fierce and fighting type. You killed my brother. Dogeyes. You killed my trusted friend. Big Smile Lee. Why do this ? Why? I knew you were going ignore my text message, so I had a visit to your house. Your valet parking man, very kind man. Too bad I stabbed him 5 times in his throat. Your house is very nice too and so are your friends. Bring them in." said the man on the television.

Pockchak, Broken Nose Jiang, Duke, Conroy, Ricky, Vivienne and Tiffany were all taken hostage. They were taken hostage in a matter of minutes as the text was given an hour ago.

"Now , listen to what I say and listen carefully. In exactly three hours, I want you to come to the Cemetary and bring no weapons or anyone. If you come I will let your friends go but you will have to pay a price. Only if you come will you know what the payment is. Oh and one more thing. My name is Tigerclaw. I've been in the Yakuza, the Soviet army and the Triads. The last thing you would want to do is to pick a fight with me. Operation Shen, commence!" said Tigerclaw.


End file.
